A Stray Bullet
by jewel21
Summary: In the blink of an eye, everyone's lives will be forever changed. M/A


Title: A Stray Bullet  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DA. The characters belong to Cameron/Eglee Productions and Fox, although I really do want Alec.  
  
Feedback: It's much appreciated and just might make me write more, lol.  
  
Author's Note: First off, I'd like to thank everyone for the nice reviews I got for my other story "Realization". You guys are great :) Secondly, I'd just like to explain this story. I want to start off by saying that I love Alec. I mean truely adore him. And, while it pained me to write this, my muse would simply not leave me alone, no matter how much I tried to ignore him. With that being said, I had no choice but to write this and I hope I don't upset too many people in the process. Thirdly, I'd like to thank Petal, for being kind enough to beta this story for me. Thanks again, sweetie :) Lastly, I'd like to dedicate this to my fellow Nuns, you guys rock :D Now, onto the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Stray Bullet  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ugh, you're such an ass!" I yell at Alec as we leave Crash late at night. As I reach over and slap him upside the head, all three of us are too preoccupied to notice what is going on just a few feet away from us.  
  
  
  
BANG!  
  
  
  
The sound startles me for a brief second, and I look around, desperately trying to distinguish where it came from. A man and a woman are struggling with a gun, the smoke still billowing in the cool night air. Suddenly, the woman is flung to the ground, as the man quickly snatches her purse and runs off in the other direction. Seconds later, I see the woman run off the other way, stumbling against O.C. in her haste. As I'm about to take off after the mugger, I feel Alec stagger against me before crumbling to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Alec?"  
  
  
  
I drop down beside him, completely oblivious to everything around me.  
  
  
  
"Alec?!" I repeat again, my voice filled with panic as my eyes roam over him, trying to determine what's wrong. That's when I see it.  
  
  
  
Oh God, there's so much blood.  
  
  
  
I'm shaking as I quickly press my hand against his wound, the hot, sticky fluid coating my hands. Even though it's dark, I can see him clearly. Most of his shirt is covered in blood, the deep red liquid causing my breath to catch in my throat.  
  
  
  
"Alec? Alec, you're going to be fine." I whisper as I quickly peel off my jacket and press it against his wound, desperately attempting to stop anymore of his blood -- his essence from escaping. But, I know it's all in vain. "Alec, just hang on, okay? O.C.'s getting help." I plead with him, realizing she's gone.  
  
  
  
"Max."  
  
  
  
My name comes out as a whisper and I can see his body trembling as he lies on the cold, hard ground.  
  
  
  
"Shhh, Alec. It's going to be alright." I quickly tell him, praying that I'm right. Instinctively, my hand reaches out and smoothes the hair back from his forehead, the silky locks passing through my fingers.  
  
  
  
God, he's so cold.  
  
  
  
I look into his eyes, trying to reassure him, as I wonder what the hell is taking O.C. so long. Although, I realize it's only been minutes, it feels as though we've been in this alley for hours.  
  
  
  
His eyes scare me.  
  
  
  
The usual twinkle that normally resides in them is gone and all that's left is fear and pain.  
  
  
  
"Max," he whispers again, latching onto my hand, trying to get my attention. I can't help noticing how weak his grip is, as his icy fingers entwine themselves with my blood-soaked ones.  
  
  
  
"Alec, save your strength." I tell him, gently placing my fingers over his lips, trying to silence him.  
  
  
  
"No. I have to say this," he says, before coughing violently, his lungs struggling to take in air, his breathing shallow. "Max, I love you."  
  
  
  
I'm stunned and it takes a few seconds for his words to penetrate. I can hear the sirens in the distance now, and I squeeze his hand, even as he continues to cough.  
  
  
  
"I don't want to die," he whispers, his voice sounding like that of a small child. I've never seen him look so fragile.  
  
  
  
Tears stream freely down my face now, leaving hot trails in their wake.  
  
  
  
"Alec, listen to me," I tell him desperately, willing him to hold on just a little bit longer even as a small trickle of blood escapes from his full lips. "Alec, I lo --"  
  
  
  
But, the words die in my throat as I see his once bright and expressive eyes dim before me. Slowly, his body slackens and his hand slips from mine. His face tilts to the side as his now lifeless eyes stare blindly at the wall behind me.  
  
  
  
Sobs rip from my body as I throw myself over him, oblivious to the activity around me.  
  
  
  
I'm all alone.  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
As I stand outside, the wind whips violently through the trees but I hardly notice. I haven't felt anything since that night. It's been five days since Alec was suddenly taken away from me.  
  
  
  
God, I still can't believe it.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, images of him present themselves before me. I can see his smile, his eyes, hear his voice. The images are so vivid, it feels as though he's standing right here before me. But, I know no matter how desperately I may want to believe it, he's not.  
  
  
  
A broken sob escapes from my lips as I realize I never got to tell him how I feel.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, I feel a hand place itself gently on my shoulder and I quickly turn around.  
  
  
  
"Boo."  
  
  
  
I feel O.C.'s arms wrap around me and I cry harder, sinking to the ground, the granite tombstone biting into my back.  
  
  
  
"Shh, Boo. I miss him, too." O.C. whispers, her own voice breaking as she tries to comfort me.  
  
  
  
"I never got..." I start to say before breaking off, unable to continue.  
  
  
  
"You never what?"  
  
  
  
"I never got to tell him I love him." I say, my voice sounding small in the deserted cemetary.  
  
  
  
"He knew, boo. He knew." O.C. murmurs as she wraps her arms around me, gently rocking me. I don't know how long we sit here, just the two of us.  
  
  
  
I miss him so much.  
  
  
  
  
  
End 


End file.
